Je te déteste Je t'aime
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: HaruxKyo yaoi... Si je te dis 'je te déteste' c'est parce que je t'aime..., autre oneshow, juste à la suite, titre: BlackHaru et l'amour, ça fait 2!chap3:Le prix de l'amour
1. Chapter 1

**Je te déteste je t'aime…**

Fanfic sans prétention, une idée surgie de nulle part, enfin si de mon cerveau mais j'ai pas repéré la zone… enfin bref…**Lemon, Yaoi**

Disclamer: perso pas à moi (heureusement pour eux parce qu'ils souffriraient sinon)

Couple: deux de mes quatre persos préférés…vous voulez savoir qui?

Allez chui pa méchante je vous le dit

Kyo: vous avez de la chance elle est dans un bon jour…

Moi: du Haru x Kyo

One show…

'…'pensées des persos

_**Je te déteste je t'aime**_

Yuki :" Arrête de crier, saleté de Chat! Tu me donnes mal à la tête!"

Kyo : "Je fais ce que je veux, baka nezumi!"

Haru : "Calme toi, Kyo! On est dans une boutique! Il faudrait peut-être baisser un peu le ton, pas que ça me dérange personnellement mais on est la cible de tous les regards!"

K : "Roooohhh! Regardez ailleurs bandes de badauds! Et toi Haru, urusai!"

Ils sortirent en douce du magasin qui vendait du matériel utile au Yoga puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Ils le longèrent et arrivèrent près de la maison de Shiguré. Tohru, arriva en courant. Elle trébucha dans la neige et en mettant ses mains en avant pour ne pas que Yuki se transforme. Yuki tomba sur Haru qui se transmuta en Black Haru. Celui-ci provoqua Kyo en duel. Kyo, ne voulant pas se battre, essaya de calmer Haru tandis que Tohru s'excusait façon "mode Ritsu". Black Haru, pour toute réponse poussa Kyo dans l'eau glacée. Kyo se releva, tremblant de froid et hurla:

"Haru, je te déteste!"

Haru redevint "White Haru" et le visage triste, s'en alla en courant vers la ville.

POV HARU

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de fuir en courant mais les paroles Kyo m'ont vraiment blessé! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Où plutôt si, je devine aisément la cause de cette immense peine. Je suis assez lucide pour comprendre que j'aime le Chat. Mais il me déteste! Il me hait! Ce ne sera jamais réciproque! Je…me sens perdu et je me suis perdu!lol

FIN POV

Haru s'avança dans une ruelle noire et se replia sur lui même, son regard perdant petit à petit son éclat de vie. Soudain, il entendit des pas. Ceux qui s'approchaient devaient être une dizaine…Un homme lui leva le menton. Il commença à l'embrasser tout en lui enlevant le t-shirt qu'un de ses copains déchira. L'homme le déshabilla petit à petit faisant naître en lui du plaisir, ses complices faisant des miettes de ses vêtements, faute de défouloir. Le visage d'Haru était criblé de larmes mais il ne faisait rien pour se dégager. Même Black Haru ne sortait pas de sa cachette. Il était à présent nu, allongé sur le sol recouvert de neige. Mais il ne sentait pas le froid, il ne ressentait plus rien à par son cœur qui saignait. L'homme commença à se dévêtir à son tour.

Alors qu'il allait passer aux choses sérieuses, il reçut un coup de pied dans la figure. Deux de ses compagnons se jetèrent sur l'adolescent mais celui-ci les mit K.O. en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange envoya le violeur sur l'un de ses compères et essaya de faire revenir Haru de son mutisme. Celui-ci reprit peu à peu connaissance alors que le roux se battait pour sauver leur peau. Il ne restait à présent qu'un seul homme, armé d'un couteau. Kyo essuya plusieurs tentatives d'approche de son adversaire ; toutefois, il fut entaillé au ventre; énervé, il désarma son ennemi et le mit très vite hors d'état de nuire. Il revint ensuite vers Haru qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui même et qui tremblait de froid.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher alors que tu me détestes!"

"Je viens de te sauver la peau parce que je ne te déteste pas!"

"Mais tu as dit…"

"C'était sous le coup de la colère! Je ne te déteste pas Haru, bien au contraire!"

_**FLASH BACK**_

POV KYO

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Haru? Ok j'y ai été un peu fort sur les paroles mais il n'avait pas qu'à m'envoyer à l'eau, en plus elle est gelée! Ces derniers temps, il agit bizarrement… Bon, vu la tête de Yuki, j'ai tout intérêt à aller le chercher. Ce dernier me dit par ailleurs avant que je m'en aille

"Ne lui fait pas plus mal, il t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois…"

Il faudra qu'il m'explique le sens de ses paroles… Je cours vers la ville suivant les traces d'Haru; il ne serait pas un bon soldat, rien qu'avec son sens de l'orientation! Je demande à tout le monde s'ils ont vu un ado, un peu rocker, avec des cheveux blancs et noirs. Avec quelques indications, je me dirige vers une ruelle qui n'a pas l'air de bonne réputation (et pas facile à marier!Laissez tomber dlire de l'oteur!). Soudain, je vois Haru, nu 'ce qu'il peut être kawaï' ouïe je m'égare, un homme sur lui. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et suis mon instinct. Je me bagarre avec tout ces sales clebs 'oups, je ne pense évidemment pas à Shiguré, il aurait tôt fait de me mettre à la porte' l'un m'entaille au ventre mais je ne sens rien, j'ai peur pour Haru.

Tout à coup, la phrase à Yuki prend un sens. Se pourrait-il qu'Haru m'aime? Impossible même si moi c'est un amour véritable que je lui voue… Oui, un amour, véritable…

FIN POV

Le Chat enleva son manteau et son pull et les passa à Haru. Ensuite, il fit passer les bras du jeune homme, qui ne pouvait plus marcher, autour de son cou et le Bœuf enserra de ses jambes la taille du Chat. Ce dernier, se releva et commença à courir en direction de la maison de Shiguré. Il sentait le membre tendu du jeune homme contre son bas ventre et cela faisait naître du plaisir en lui; une vague de chaleur envahit son ventre. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Quand il arriva, Haru s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et déposa Haru sur son lit. Ce qu'il pouvait le trouver beau. Il essaya de réchauffer Haru, mais ce dernier tremblait quand même. Il se glissa alors dans les couvertures aux côtés du Boeuf. Ce dernier au bout de quelques minutes ne frissonna plus et se blottit contre le Chat (bonne bouillotte 1). Shiguré entra dans la pièce voir si tout allait bien.

"Ne tiens aucun propos pervers sinon tu vas avoir la raclée de ta vie! Appelle Hatori, il faut qu'il vienne assez vite de préférence…"menaça Kyo

"Qui t'as dit que je tiendrai de tels propos?"Demanda le Chien en agitant son éventail et souriant, pris en faute "Hatori peut venir de suite, je crois que Yuki est en train de s'occuper à sa manière d'Akito si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

"Nani! Akito et Yuki sont ensembles!"

"Hai, bon j'y vais, ne faites pas trop de bêtises"

"SHIGURÉ!"

Kyo s'endormit peu de temps après.

Vous voulez un lemon? Envoyez de reviews….

Nan je plaisante, c'est une one show, faudrait pas l'oublier.

_Donc reprenons là ou on en était._

Haru se réveilla dans les bras de son chat préféré. Il passa une main sous le t-shirt de celui-ci et sentit une fine entaille au niveau du ventre qui saignait encore. Il releva lentement le t-shirt prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le Chat et commença doucement à lui lécher la blessure.

Au bout d'un moment, le saignement fut remplacé par des gémissements du Chat. Il remonta alors ses baisers et, arrivant sur les tétons, il sentit le souffle du Chat se saccader. Il sourit et remonta à la base de son pour lui faire quelques jolis suçons bien voyants. Le Chat murmura son prénom puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard, bien qu'encore endormi révélait le puissant désir du Chat. Haru se dit que ses prunelles devaient refléter la même chose. Il embrassa tendrement Kyo qui approfondit le baiser en demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Haru coupa leur baiser pour enlever totalement le t-shirt du Chat. Ce dernier lui enleva le pull et se positionna à cheval sur lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit lentement laissant au passage un long sillon brûlant. Le Bœuf ne resta pas inactif, en effet il commença à retirer le pantalon et le boxer de Kyo, qui offrit deux de ses doigts au Bœuf. Ce dernier les lécha avidement. Kyo prépara doucement son amant à le recevoir; celui-ci gémit de douleur puis de plaisir, encore plus intense qu'au paravant.

Kyo retira ses doigts puis il pénétra doucement son amant. Celui-ci se crispa sous la douleur puis il se détendit, sentant le membre tendu de son compagnon faire de lents va et vient en lui. Haru perdait pied, tellement il était submergé par les sensations de bonheur. Il gémissait assez fort et se moquait complètement d'un certain serpent qui souriait perversement et d'une onigri au bord de la syncope. Kyo accéléra ses coups de rein, enivré par le plaisir et le désir. Ils atteignirent en même temps le spasme de l'orgasme, Kyo déversant sa passion en Haru et ce dernier se déversant entre eux. Kyo se retira doucement d'Haru et commença à lécher le liquide sur le ventre d'Haru. Le Bœuf, quand lui, lécha le ventre du Chat et sa blessure qui s'était remise à saigner. Une fois fini, il se mit à la hauteur de Kyo et après quelques câlins, ils s'endormirent, blottis, l'un contre l'autre.

"Je t'aime mon Haru"murmura Kyo avant de s'endormir.

"Je t'aime aussi, chaton"

Hatori, entrant dans la chambre, un peu décoiffé après un séjour dans le bureau du Chien, sourit en voyant les deux amants l'un contre l'autre. Il s'approcha tout de même et prit la température du Bœuf. Ce dernier n'était vraiment pas malade, juste un peu échauffé par le moment de bien-être qu'il venait d'accomplir.

"Je t'aime Yuki"avoua une voix ensommeillée (Akito)

"Je te déteste parce que je t'aime"murmura Yuki avant de prononcer deux ultimes mots en plongeant dans le sommeil "Je t'aime"

1 Tu veux pas me réchauffer aussi, hein Kyo-chan?

K: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Alors? C'est mon premier lemon, Donc review pour savoir si c'est réussi ou s'il faut que j'arrête ce chemin là…'je crois que ça serait mieux, je ne suis pas perverse de caractère…)

Å+  Nekochan Miharu…


	2. Black Haru et l'amour, ça fait 2!

**Black Haru et l'amour, ça fait deux…**

_**Couple: **KyoxHaru (tant attendu)_

_**Disclamer**: Pas à moi!_

_**Résumé**: Un black Haru en colère, un Kyo qui en a marre de se battre avec lui, une grippe, quelques côtes cassées et yaoi parfait ! (lol ! Il n'est pas parfait…)_

_**Dédié tout d'abord** à Zelda-sama et à Jo" qui, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, adorent ce couple..._

_**Note**: Grand merci à mes reviewers qui m'encouragent._

_Et maintenant, tout le monde se tait et **lecture**! Lol_

"Allez, stupide Chat, viens te battre! Si t'es un homme!"

"Hey! Arrête de me piquer mes répliques Haru!"

"Tu me provoques? Hein saleté de Chat! Allez viens te battre! A moins que t'es peur de prendre la raclée de ta vie!" Vociféra Black Haru en l'attaquant avec un coup de poing assez direct.

"Calme-toi Haru ! Shit! Qu'est que t'as?" Cria Kyo, qui perdait de plus en plus patience, en évitant les coups de poing répétés du bœuf.

"Tu le sais très bien! Ce que j'ai ! A moins que tu ne sois stupide! Ah mais oui, j'oubliai, tu es stu-pi-de !"Cracha Haru tout en continuant de balancer des coups qui ne parvenaient jamais à destination.

"Je ne suis pas plus stupide que toi ! Et puis, tu vas t'arrêter ! Je commence à en avoir assez !"Brama Kyo en regardant tristement Haru.

"Je te battrai, kono baka neko !"Hurla Black Haru en courant vers lui.

Kyo le repoussa et s'assit sur son bassin en lui bloquant les bras d'une main et le visage de l'autre. Il le regarda dans les yeux et y vit de la haine. Le regard du Chat s'attrista. Il lâcha lentement Haru. Ce dernier en profita pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans le visage. Kyo atterrit un peu plus loin. Une larme perla sur son visage en même temps qu'un filet de sang qui sortait de sa lèvre. Haru se leva et fourra une dizaine de coup de pied dans le ventre du Chat qui ne voulait pas se relever. Le Bœuf partit et Kyo, crachant son sang, s'évanouit.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Au dojo…_

Une fois de plus, le Chat avait battu le Bœuf en combat singulier. Tous les élèves ricanaient des piètres exploits du Bœuf. Le Chat s'aperçut que celui-ci était parti précipitamment. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le reluque parce qu'il avait battu le 'stupide bœuf '. Il s'évertuait à affirmer qu'Haru n'était pas stupide. Personne ne l'écoutait. Il sortit en courant de la salle pour parler au Bœuf. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il voulait faire quelque chose pour son cadet. Il l'aperçut près de la lisière du bois qui menait chez Shiguré. Il courut jusqu'à lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Quand Haru l'aperçut, il se transforma en Black Haru et attaqua le Chat en lui rugissant:

"Allez, stupide Chat, viens te battre! Si tu es un homme!"

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux du Chat qui dut esquiver un premier coup du bœuf.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Il était vingt-deux heures. Black Haru était arrivé chez Shiguré et Yuki avait dû lui donner une bonne correction pour qu'il se calme. Ce dernier s'était endormi. Shiguré avait prévu qu'Haru et Kyo dormiraient ensemble car Yuki sortait d'une grippe et il ne voulait pas que le Bœuf l'attrape.

Tohru rentrait seule ce soir. Yuki lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir la chercher car Hatori le gronderait s'il mettait un pied dehors avant la date prévue. Kyo devait logiquement venir la chercher mais il ne se trouvait pas devant la maison. Elle s'était dit qu'il avait voulu rester un peu avec son maître. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre le seul être cher à ses yeux. Elle regardait rêveusement les étoiles quand son pied s'accrocha sur quelque chose. Elle faillit tomber mais elle reprit l'équilibre de justesse, en battant des bras. Elle regarda à ses pieds et avec la clarté du rayon de lune, elle distingua un corps avec des cheveux orange. Elle sut que c'était Kyo. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et s'évertua à le ramener à lui.

Quand il reprit conscience, il regarda Tohru puis autour de lui et se rappela de tout. La jeune femme était inquiète. Il la rassura comme il le put. Quand il se leva, une grimasse déforma son visage. Il se tint au niveau des côtes, sans trop serrer. Il commença à marcher en direction de la maison de Shiguré. Tohru le soutint autant qu'elle put. Quand il entrèrent dans la maison, Shiguré regarda étonné le Chat qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans rien leur dire. Tohru, quant à elle s'approcha du Rat et l'embrassa. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il était malade, elle aimait les baisers sucrés du Rat. Akito était au courant de leur relation et n'avait rien contre; elle s'était adoucie ces derniers temps avec les douze, en fait depuis qu'elle sortait avec Kuréno. Seul le Chat avait toujours droit à la haine de la chef de famille. Tohru était toutefois inquiète de l'état de santé du Chat et exposa ses peurs au Rat qui la rassura, sachant que Kyo était assez solide.

Kyo s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il avait très mal aux côtes. Haru lui en avait bien fêlée une ou deux. Il se releva précautionneusement et partit se doucher comme il le put. Enfin sec, il se fit maladroitement un bandage. Quand il sortit, il tomba nez à nez avec Haru qui se transforma aussitôt en Black Haru. Kyo mit une distance respectable entre eux mais Haru l'attaqua. Kyo essuyait tant bien que mal les attaques du Bœuf. Soudain, un coup de pied placé entre ses côtes le balança dans le salon, lui faisant sauté par la même occasion les escaliers. Kyo s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol mais réussit à se lever. Toutefois, ses côtes le faisant souffrir, il ne put éviter l'attaque d'Haru qui le plaqua au mur du salon. A la cuisine, fortuitement, Ayamé parlait assez fortement pour que l'on n'entende pas la bagarre qui se déroulait à côté (comme par hasard!). Haru se plaqua contre lui et le bourra de multiples coups de poing que le Chat n'avait plus la force de détourner.

Soudain, le monstre se cambra en avant, crachant un peu plus de son sang et tomba sur Haru, la tête sur l'épaule du Bœuf. Il lui souffla d'une voix qui exprimait la souffrance et la tristesse:

"Tu es content? Tu m'as enfin battu…"

Haru enfonça à nouveau son poing dans le ventre du Chat qui se glissa lourdement le long du corps de son adversaire, évanoui. Black Haru resta devant kyo, le regard fixe, le regard triste. Quand Tohru cria, il revint à lui et se transforma en White Haru. Tohru était partie pour prévenir Kyo et Haru qu'on passait à table. En découvrant Haru couvert de sang et Kyo à ses pieds, elle avait crié puis s'était évanoui. Ayamé avait incessamment cessé de parler et s'était précipité avec Yuki et Shiguré dans le salon. En voyant Kyo saignant à terre et Haru couvert de sang, Ayamé était resté sur place, la bouche bée. Yuki n'avait pas mieux réagi et Shiguré s'était avancé lentement devant Haru. Il s'était abaissé et avait pris le pouls de Kyo. Ce dernier était faible.

Sans plus de préambule, il prit Kyo dans ses bras et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Il ordonna à Ayamé d'appeler d'urgence Hatori. Ce dernier obéit à l'ordre de son amant. Haru restait dans son mutisme, debout. Yuki, après avoir vérifié que sa petite Tohru n'avait rien, alla voir Haru. Il lui intima d'aller se changer. Haru devait donc prendre des habits de Kyo. Il alla en chercher sans oser regarder quiconque dans les yeux ni Kyo dans les vapes. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la salle de bain. Yuki s'étonna de ne pas voir son cousin se tromper de pièce mais ne dit rien. Haru, après s'être douché, sortit de la salle de bain et vit Shiguré en bas. Hatori devait donc être arrivé.

POV HARU

Hatori est arrivé! Il va vouloir me ramener ! Je veux rester près de Kyo ! Je voulais juste qu'il fasse attention à moi ! Mais j'ai été tellement humilié à cause de lui ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je l'ai massacré! Et je n'en suis pas fier. Non, au contraire! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fallu que je l'amoche à ce point! Il va me détester maintenant alors que je veux le contraire. Oui, je voudrais qu'il m'aime ! Mais après ça, comment pourra-t-il me pardonner? Je l'aime tellement…S'il savait…S'il savait ce que je voulais de lui…Il me tuerait…Mon visage est criblé de larmes…Mes jambes se plient sous mon poids…Yuki s'approche…Je le sais, je le sens… il me demande à quoi je pense…

"Haru, tu as besoin de parler…Je te jure que je ne te jugerai pas et que je me tairai… Haru, dis moi ce qu'il y a entre toi et ce baka neko vous agissez bizarrement l'un envers l'autre, ces derniers temps… Haru …ait confiance en moi…"

"Si je te le dis, tu vas me détester autant que Kyo…"Pleura Haru

"Qui te dis que je le déteste? Ok, c'est vrai, il pénible parce qu'il parle fort et qu'il bouge partout, mais je ne le déteste pas, je… comment dire…je l'aime bien sans trop pousser les limites non plus…"

"Yuki…J'ai problème…enfin c'est pas un problème comme un autre…ce n'est même pas un problème… c'est très clair même…mais il va me détester maintenant…Je l'ai battu à mort alors qu'il était au sol…Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le battre comme il ne pourra jamais te battre…"

"…"

"Yuki…, appela tristement et désespérément le Bœuf, Yuki…Je l'aime…Je l'aime Yuki…"

"Calme toi Haru…Il t'aime aussi ! J'en suis quasiment sûr… Mais il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts pour lui montrer…je t'aiderai, Haru…Je vais t'aider!"Chuchota Yuki, en le berçant dans ses bras, n'aimant pas voir son cousin pleurer.

FIN POV

Hatori sortit de la chambre du Chat et descendit retrouvant les cinq autres. Haru s'était finalement endormi, épuisé par la fatigue et ses émotions. Shiguré demanda à Hatori de l'attendre quelques secondes. Il avait entendu la conversation du Rat et du Bœuf. Il savait aussi qu'Haru ne ferait plus de mal à Kyo. Il mit alors le cadet dans la chambre de son aîné endormi. Quand il s'assit sur le canapé, Hatori commença son diagnostic. Kyo avait deux côtes cassées une fracture au bras droit et une fêlure à la rotule du genou gauche. Après avoir partagé le dîné avec les habitants de maisonnée, il s'en alla, demandant à Shiguré et Ayamé de s'occuper du malade. Yuki, après un dernier baiser à sa princesse alla se coucher. Tohru quand à elle termina le ménage puis s'endormit sur son futon.

Shiguré et Ayamé allèrent à la chambre de Kyo pour voir comment allaient les deux jeunes hommes. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent un peu surpris par la situation qui se présentait devant leurs yeux. Kyo avait sa jambe droite et son bras gauche hors du futon dans une position peu commune. Haru, lui s'était rapproché inconsciemment du Chat. Il dormait sur le ventre et avait la jambe droite du Chat sur la sienne. Il avait sa tête au creux du cou du Chat et l'un de ses bras était sur le ventre du Chat, l'autre sous sa tête. Ayamé les délaissa quelques instants pour revenir quelques minutes après avec un appareil photo. Il prit plusieurs fois le Chat et le Bœuf. Puis, ils les laissèrent, cette position leur donnant une idée perverse commune derrière la tête. Quelques minutes après, on entendit clairement des bruits et gémissements provenant de la chambre du Chien.

Le lendemain matin, une douce odeur se répandit dans la maison. Yuki se leva, transporté par la délicieuse odeur. Il alla se laver puis descendit pour découvrir Tohru qui parlait avec Ayamé et Shiguré. Il se joignit à eux; toujours aussi peu réveillé. Ils discutèrent un peu. Puis Ayamé et Shiguré montèrent réveiller Haru. Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent Haru plus près de Kyo que la veille au soir. Ils regardèrent le jeune homme. Shiguré s'accroupit à côté d'Haru et le secoua gentiment. Ce dernier grogna puis ouvrit un œil. Il tourna la tête vers Ayamé qui lui avoua qu'il fallait qu'il se lève. Shiguré, voyant la petite mine de son cousin, lui posa une main tiède sur le front et la retira bien vite.

"Ayamé, appelle Hatori, Je crois qu'Haru va rester ici aujourd'hui…Il est brûlant…Rendors toi Haru…"

Le jeune Bœuf n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise une seconde fois et enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Kyo. Quand il s'endormit, Kyo se réveilla lentement. Il avait mal partout. Il regarda ce qui procréait une telle chaleur près de son corps et reconnut Haru. Aussitôt son cœur se serra; il voulait le frapper mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, comme il ne pouvait pas le détester. Il grogna un peu pour la forme puis Shiguré lui raconta les regrets du Bœuf et les dégâts que le jeune homme avait créé sur son corps. Le chien pervers se retira. Kyo saisit alors avec sa main gauche la main d'Haru qui était sur son ventre et se rendormit en la serrant contre lui. Quand Hatori arriva, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Il réveilla Haru et lui demanda de le suivre dans la chambre à Yuki. Ce dernier se défit du Chat en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Le médecin l'ausculta et décréta qu'Haru avait la grippe. Ce dernier réussit à convaincre le médecin pour pouvoir retourner aux côtés de son Chat.

Vers midi, Shiguré apporta un double plateau et réveilla les deux amoureux. Il se retira par la suite pour les laisser parler entre eux. Shiguré leur avait apporté du bœuf au gingembre avec du poisson au bouillon de poireaux. Kyo goûta à son plat et le recracha laissant le plateau sur le côté en hurlant:

"SHIGURÉ !TU VAS ME LE PAYER !"

Haru regarda Kyo qui tourna la tête vers lui. Le cadet détourna la tête et quelques larmes perlèrent au milieu de ses paroles tremblantes:

"Kyo…Kyo…Je suis désolé…pour…pour ce que je t'ai fait…Je sais que tu ne me le pardonnera pas mais…mais j'étais tellement en colère…et tu es venu…pour…je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu…mais au plus profond de moi je croyais que c'était pour m'humilier encore plus…Alors que moi…moi…je…je…je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses…Je veux le …contraire…"

"Haru…si je suis venu…c'était pour savoir si tu allais tenir parce que…je sais que tu es sensible sur ce sujet là…comme plein d'autres, mais… Haru…Je ne te déteste pas…Je t'en veux c'est sûr mais je comprends ta réaction…Je…J'ai failli faire la même chose au sale Rat…"Avoua d'une voix douce et calme le Chat

"…"

"Haru…Hey…Haru…"

"Nani?"Demanda le Bœuf en revenant sur Terre et en se séchant les larmes, trop heureux que Kyo ne le déteste pas.

"Tu peux me passer un peu de bœuf ? Ce sale clebs n'est qu'un imbécile! Il a mis du poireau dans le bouillon ! Alors que je…"

"Déteste les poireaux, ça, je le sais…Kyo, j'ai la grippe…"

"Pas grave ! Yuki l'a déjà eue et je n'ai rien eu donc ne t'en fait pas pour moi…"

Haru tendit son plat à Kyo et ils mangèrent tous les deux en discutant de tout et de rien. Shiguré revint chercher les plateaux puis les laissa. Haru commençait à s'endormir. Kyo lui demanda doucement:

"Oï! Haru, tu…tu veux bien dormir près de moi comme tout à l'heure, je commence à avoir un peu froid…"

"Bien sûr, Chaton…"Acquiesça Haru en se rapprochant du Chat, très content.

Il s'endormit un sourire discret sur ses lèvres. Kyo caressa quelques instants les cheveux soyeux du Bœuf puis s'endormit à son tour. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir une fine pluie commencer à tomber. Deux semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Kyo et Haru restèrent loqués dans la chambre. Ils se parlaient, jouaient à des jeux de société et dormaient. Quand Hatori décréta qu'Haru pouvait repartir à l'école et que Kyo pouvait recommencer à marcher; seulement marcher; le premier fut déçu, il se sentait si bien auprès du Chat, il allait devoir rentrer à la résidence principale. Kyo quant à lui était assez content de pouvoir à nouveau marcher mais triste du départ ultérieur d'Haru.

Ce dernier recommença l'école. Il était perdu. Momiji essayait de lui faire récupérer tous les cours perdus, mais peine perdue car Haru était dans ses neko-pensées. Un jour, il se présenta devant Akito et lui demanda craintivement s'il pouvait aller vivre chez Shiguré. Cette dernière vint lui donner sa réponse positive le soir même. Haru lui sauta au cou tellement il était heureux. Elle esquissa un sourire radieux puis s'enfuit aux côtés de Kuréno. Haru déménagea le lendemain même, à la grande surprise du Chat qui se vit ajouter un colocataire, tout à fait charmant à son goût. Le soir arriva avec rapidité. Shiguré, Ayamé, Hatori, Yuki et Tohru étaient tous réunis dans le salon. Haru, avant de les rejoindre pour regarder le film de la soirée, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour avertir le neko et prendre du pop-corn et des chips. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit Kyo prêt de la porte. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui tel un félin et le plaqua doucement contre le mur. Haru, angoissé, l'apostropha. Kyo lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux. Il se frotta sensuellement contre lui puis lui glissa à l'oreille:

"Haru…Je vais te punir pour ce que tu m'as fait…Tu as été très méchant…Tu vas avoir une punition adaptée à ton cas…"

"Tu…vas me punir? Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné…glups…"Déglutit difficilement le Bœuf.

Kyo regarda un instant son bœuf chéri dans les yeux puis glissa sa tête dans son cou et commença à lui mordiller la peau, il glissa l'une de ses mains le long du corps d'Haru et frôla intentionnellement plusieurs fois la verge déjà à moitié élevée par la proximité du Chat. Ce dernier lui souffla à l'oreille entre deux baisers:

"Alors…cette punition…elle n'est pas trop cruelle pour toi, j'espère…"

"Non…non pas du tout…"Haleta Haru.

Soudain, après un dernier baiser, Kyo s'éloigna de lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre les autres. Haru était stupéfait et frustré par le fait que le Chat malicieux ait stoppé si vite. Il aurait sa revanche, il se le jura. En attendant, il était excité et son pantalon, qui avait considérablement rétréci, ne voulait pas s'élargir. Haru respira à fond et essaya de ne pas penser au Chat mais chose impossible. Il appela ce dernier en essayant de paraître aussi normal qu'à l'accoutumée. Son bourreau entra dans la pièce. Il le plaqua à son tour contre le frigo puis il se transforma en Black haru. Une lueur de peur passa durant une seconde dans les yeux du Démon, mais s'en alla très vite quand le coléreux lui souffla à l'oreille, d'une voix enivrée par le désir:

"Alors Chaton, on veut me punir mais moi je veux me venger de ma punition…"

Kyo ne répondit rien. Black Haru se frottait à son tour contre lui, faisant monter une ardente chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il haleta bien en sentant les mains du Bœuf parcourir à l'intérieur de son baggi sur ses jambes sans jamais toucher ce qu'il voulait qu'il touche. (Vous suivez? Mdr). Il le supplia:

"Haru…s'il te plait…"

"Tu es assez puni, Chaton?"

"Oui…"

"Alors si je calme pour quelques heures ton désir, tu fais pareil pour moi…d'accord?"

"D'ac…d'accord…"

Le Chat glissa doucement sa main dans le pantalon de Black Haru et activa sa main sur le membre dressé du Bœuf. Ce dernier soupira de contentement puis commença de lents va et vient sur la verge du Chat extrêmement excité. Toutefois, Ayamé demanda d'une voix claire aux garçons ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il insinua de tels propos pervers que Yuki commença à taper son frère et Shiguré pour gagner du temps pour Haru et Kyo qui, il n'en doutait pas, se réconciliaient de manière assez explicite en entendant les faibles gémissements et ensuite pour apprendre, bien qu'il soit trop tard, la subtilité du langage des êtres humains à son crétin de frère. Haru et Kyo n'avaient entendu ni l'un ni l'autre les propos pervers du Chien et du Serpent, tant ils étaient concentrés sur les sensations que leur procurait cette masturbation. Haru se délivra dans la main de Kyo qui le suivit quelques minutes après. Ils se léchèrent langoureusement les doigts pour les nettoyer de la semence de son vis à vis. Black Haru bloqua encore quelques instant Kyo contre le frigidaire afin de l'embrasser vivement et tendrement. Il se transforma à nouveau en White Haru puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Après s'être lavé les mains, ils apportèrent les plats sous les regards vicieux d'Ayamé et Shiguré et souriants, sans pour autant être moqueurs, du Rat et de sa petite amie. Kyo s'installa en travers de son fauteuil et Haru, qui n'avait plus de place sur le canapé, vint s'asseoir entre les jambes de Kyo et se coucha sur lui. Kyo grogna pour la forme et s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus pour sauver les apparences, mais voyant les regards de Shiguré, Ayamé, Tohru et Yuki fixés sur l'écran, il envoya un gentil sourire à Haru qui le lui rendit. Il sentit Haru se frotter doucement contre son entre jambe. Il retint sa respiration et rougit en sentant son membre se dresser. Il vit aussi la main d'Haru, celle qui était contre le dossier du fauteuil, lui faire des arabesques sur la cuisse. Le film qu'il croyait intéressant se trouva être, en fait, hors de ses goûts personnels. Il se concentra plutôt sur Haru, qui avait l'air d'être intéressé par le film. Il glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt du Bœuf et commença à caresser sa peau si douce. Ce dernier essaya de faire taire ses gémissements. Il accentua ses câlineries sur le Chat.

Ce dernier, qui se voyait déjà prendre le Bœuf là, à même le sol, préféra monter se coucher après avoir frôler intentionnellement le membre du Bœuf. Le Chat se déshabilla en totalité et alla sous la douche. Il la prit glacée mais dut s'imposer un travail manuel tant son excitation était grande. Haru, lui aussi, s'absenta sans prévenir les autres et monta vers la chambre du Neko. En passant devant la salle de bain, il entendit de sourds gémissements. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et se déshabilla en se dirigeant vers la douche. Il entra. Kyo était dos à lui. Il avait déjà fermé la douche. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa main sue celle du Chat et accéléra les mouvements. Kyo gémit puis se libéra. Haru, quand à lui, se frottait contre lui, une demande silencieuse que le Chat comprit parfaitement. Il se tourna et enserra son futur amant dans ses bras en le regardant dans les yeux. Haru lui donna un baiser que Kyo approfondit avec douceur et envie. Le Bœuf sauta et enserra sa taille de ses jambes. Kyo l'entoura de ses bras puis sortit de la salle de bain et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il embrassait Haru dans le cou et à la base de son torse. Le Bœuf soupirait de contentement.

Kyo s'accroupit, prenant garde à ne pas trop cogner son genou gauche. Il allongea ensuite son amant sur le futon et continua ses baisers. Il titilla ses tétons, durcis par l'excitation. Il parcourut le torse halé de son partenaire en longues rangées brûlantes de désir. Ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus fort tant son désir atteignait des sommets jamais acquis. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas perdre pied devant ce flux intense de sensations. Le Chat atteignit doucement le bas ventre. Il sentait les mains d'Haru dans ses cheveux, il entendait son amant haletait de bonheur et se tendre puis se laisser aller sous ses caresses osées et attentives. Il caressa doucement la peau tendre puis la lécha avant de la mordiller tout en descendant encore. Il atteignit ensuite les cuisses du Bœuf et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas encore touché l'objet de ses désirs qui gonflait au fur et à mesure, selon les sensations ressenties. Après un gémissement plus fort que les autres, il emboucha la verge d'Haru. Ce dernier poussa un cri de pur bonheur étouffé par le coussin. Kyo, après avoir joué avec sa langue sur la hampe dressée de plaisir, sentit que le Bœuf était proche de l'orgasme. Il arrêta soudainement. Provoquant un grognement de la part de son amant, il s'éleva à sa hauteur et l'embrassa avec passion. Haru, dont la voix était rendue rauque par un mélange de sensations de félicité, lui souffla à l'oreille:

"Kyo…Prends moi…Maintenant…Je ne peux plus attendre…"

Kyo voulut le préparer mais ce dernier lui intima d'y aller sans plus d'usage. Haru, impatient, se transforma en Black Haru et donna un coup de rein au Chat. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux et après un dernier baiser, le pénétra d'un coup de bassin. Il attendit que le Bœuf se soit habitué à sa présence et, quand il lui donna un coup de bassin, Kyo sut qu'il pouvait commencer ses mouvements dans cet antre étroit et chaud. Plus ses mouvements de bassin devenaient rapides, plus il sentait le membre d'Haru contre son bas ventre. Cela ajouté aux gémissements devenus cris du Bœuf, il perdit pied et se mouvait de plus en plus rapidement sur Haru. Ce dernier atteignit le paroxysme de l'orgasme dans un cri d'extase, de bonheur, de bien-être. Kyo fit encore quelques mouvements, puis il sentit le spasme de l'orgasme l'envahir, telle une vague de félicité, de béatitude et d'euphorie. Il mordit tendrement l'épaule d'Haru pour étouffer son hurlement d'amour. Il se laissa glisser sur le fin corps de Black Haru qui lui demanda de rester un peu plus en lui. Ils étaient recouverts de sueur. Kyo embrassa Haru dans le cou, le marquant pour la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Haru lui fit aussi quelques suçons, marquant son territoire et ses futures nuits d'amour. Kyo s'endormit, épuisé par l'endurance qu'il avait dû fournir en ce temps de pluie. Haru attrapa la couette toute froissée et recouvrit leurs deux corps nus, enlacés. Il se lova contre le corps détendu du Chat et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, vers dix heures, Haru ouvrit un œil. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur de son compagnon à ses côtés. Il regarda la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Il se leva et, entouré d'un drap, il descendit en somnolant. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il s'étonna de ne pas voir Tohru. Il alla voir la table. Il y avait un mot comme quoi, ils étaient partis tous les quatre aux sources thermales, idée de Yuki. Il ne restait donc que Kyo et lui. Il avait de la chance que Yuki l'ai aidé sur ce coup là. Il regarda dehors et vit qu'il pleuvait. Soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se précipita dans le salon et se jeta sur Kyo qui, non préparé à cet assaut, tomba sur le canapé, Haru dessus. Il lui sourit. Ce dernier, lui enleva le tee-shirt trempe et l'embrassa. Il descendit lentement le long du corps de son amant. Kyo réclama un peu d'attention de sa part:

"Haru, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…J'ai été voir Akito ce matin…"

"NANI !Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? On…Tu ne lui as pas dit pour nous?" Cria Haru, désespéré par l'attitude inconsciente de son compagnon. Son regard s'assombrit.

"Haru-chan, elle a accepté notre relation…Elle me détestait parce qu'elle savait que l'un de ses douze n'était pas heureux à cause de mon manque de lucidité…"

"L'un des douze?"Feignit le Bœuf.

"Toi, baka…Toi mon cher et tendre Haru…"

"Je t'aime Kyo…"Chuchota Haru, rassuré.

"Ai shiteru, Hatsuharu…"

Haru embrassa sa bouche, son oreille qu'il mordilla par la même occasion. Il accentua ses baisers dans le cou d'un Chat gémissant. Il redessina de sa langue les pectoraux de son amant puis s'aventura vers ses abdos. Il suçota lentement la peau tendre de son bas ventre tout en caressant son torse. Il accentua sa chute vers le membre du Chat mais fut stoppé quelques instants par les élastiques du pantalon et du boxer. Il retira vivement ces derniers vêtements, remparts face à son envie. Kyo glissa ses mains avec plus de pression qu'au paravant dans les cheveux de son jeune amant. Haru prit le temps de bien contourner la friandise de ses rêves. Kyo perdait pied face aux douces caresses de son aimé. Il criait à présent.

Dans un moment de relâchement de la part du Chat, le Bœuf prit sa hampe en bouche, provoquant un cri suraigu de la part de son compagnon. Il entama de lents mouvements sur la verge rougie, grossissante de plaisir. Il accéléra ses va et vient, encouragé par les cris de félicité et les mouvements du bassin de son partenaire. Sentant son amant à deux doigts de se libérer, il arrêta se mouvements et présenta deux doigts à Kyo. Ce dernier les lécha passionnément. Les jugeant assez humides, Haru en fit glisser un dans l'intimité du Chat. Kyo se crispa sous la douleur puis se détendit. Son amant y ajouta un second doigt et, une fois la douleur passée, il commença à les mouvoir dans son antre resserré et ardent. Haru stoppa ses mouvements puis se remonta à la hauteur du Chat et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos en y dessinant des arabesques. Haru pénétra d'un seul coup en Kyo. Il attendit l'accord pour continuer, dans le regard de ce dernier. Il se mouvait doucement sur le Chat, avançant toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin en lui.

Quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'orgasme, il atteignit LE point qui faisait monter son amant au paradis. Ce dernier n'avait quasiment plus de voix tellement Haru avait réussi son coup. Quand ils atteignirent le paroxysme de l'orgasme, ils hurlèrent leur prénom respectif. Haru resta encore en Kyo sous la demande de ce dernier. Ils s'endormirent quelques instants après qu'Haru ait voulu lécher la semence de Kyo. Ils essayèrent différentes positions partout dans la maison. Kyo était plus heureux qu'il n'aurait pu l'être. (Je ne sais pas si c'est très français mais bon, si vous avez compris, c'est le principal !)

_**Aux sources thermales…**_

On entendait un double cri d'extase sortir d'une source. La gérante de l'hôtel maudissait Shiguré et Ayamé de se laisser ainsi aller dans ses sources. Yuki, quant à lui, couchait avec Tohru: La malédiction avait été levée…

_Alors ce yaoi? Bien? Pas Bien?_

_Un peu long peut-être mais j'aime bien définir le contexte, ça donne plus de sens à l'histoire…_

_Émouvant ou pas? Hein, siouplait mettez des reviews que je sache si je continue comme ça…_

_En tout cas, je me suis parlée avec moi-même donc, et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que mon subconscient pervertissait d'une manière encore indéfinie mon conscient! Looooooooooool !Enfin bref, lire des yaoi et lemon et lime et un moyen d'approfondir sa perversité mais aussi sa tolérance donc si vous avez suivi mon raisonnement, je vous nomme…euh…Dieu tout cours car seul un être aussi élevé peut nous comprendre, qui que nous soyons…_

_Bon je vais laisser tomber la philo pour l'instant, j'en fais pas encore (je commence dans un an) que je m'y mets ! Je suis incorrigible!Enfin bon passons, **reviews?** Oui si vous en voulez d'autre, demandez même un couple si vous voulez, mais avec Kyo en perso principal! Après vous pouvez composer avec Akito, Yuki, Haru, et demandez paske je sais pas si j'y arriverai…Et puis si vous demandez pas eh ben vous serez obligé de subir mes couples vraiment pas originaux!Enfin bon…_

_**RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW?**_

_**Nekochan Miharu**_


	3. Le prix de l'amour

**_Le prix de l'amour…_**

**Diclamer: Pas à moi! **

**Yaoi**

**Couple: HaruxKyo**

**Note: A tous les fans de ce couple!**

**Titre: Le prix de l'amour**

POV KYO

Il fait noir. Mais je vois ces murs qui m'entourent qui m'étouffent. Je n'ai pas réussi à battre le Rat. Je suis à Akito. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, ni ce qu'il va faire de moi. Je sais juste que le noir est sa couleur, que je suis en quelque sorte dans son monde, dans sa vie. Donc j'existe à ses yeux. Même dans le noir, je trouve un moyen d'être optimiste et pessimiste. Je me souviens vaguement de son visage quand je l'ai découverte morte. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tuée, que c'est lui…Pourrais-je lui pardonner?...Je sais que je le lui ai déjà pardonner parce que…parce que…je…j'ai peur…Oui je suis terrorisé par mon chef de famille qui me hait plus que tout…

J'entends mon bourreau masqué qui vient me battre…Ce n'est jamais Akito qui vient…Il doit être trop pur pour toucher mon sang…Il me bat…Je ne crie pas mais je me retiens à grand effort…Les coups sont de plus en plus rapides et je m'évanouis. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans une pièce claire, tapissée de noir…Où suis-je? Dans la chambre du Dieu pardi…Je le vois dans le lit avec Kuréno…Mes larmes roulent par milliers quand je vois son bonheur alors que les Douze et moi-même n'y avons pas droit…Mon cœur est brisé…Je provoque Akito. Il se lève et vient me battre à coup de pied et de poing. Je me sens sombrer dans l'inconscience, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Mon rythme cardiaque ralenti et je m'envole vers ma liberté…Je sais que celui que j'aime trouvera l'âme sœur plus tard…Je laisse le monde des vivants et le mondes des anges m'accueillent. Tout à coup, je la vois.

"Mon fils, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de venir parmi nous…Tu dois d'abord te libérer et aimer…Va mon fils et sois courageux…Je serai toujours près de toi…Va…Nous nous reverrons plus tard…"

FIN POV

Hatori, Shiguré et Ayamé entrèrent dans la chambre du Dieu. Ils découvrirent le corps tout ecchymosé du Chat et l'enlevèrent des coups mortels du Dieu. Hatori le soigna dans son cabinet…Toutefois, il ne revenait pas à lui. On l'amena à l'hôpital. Haru qui avait vu l'état du chat se précipita vers la maisonnette du Dieu et entra, furieux. Sans attendre la terreur, il frappa le chef de famille et le blessa sérieusement. Il sortit rapidement par la fenêtre et courut vers l'hôpital. Il avait eu sa vengeance. Il demanda la chambre de son Chat et courut dans les escaliers pour aller le voir. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il fut au bord des larmes quand il constata que le Chat était dans le coma et qu'il y avait plein de fils qui étaient raccrochés à lui.

Il regarda alors la pièce. Il n'y avait personne dedans. Le Chat était seul, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il s'assit sur le lit, aux côtés du Chat et saisit sa main. Le cardiogramme montrait tout le temps le même graphisme, signe qu'il était encore vivant. Toutefois, Haru le trouva très pâle comparé à sa peau hâlée de départ. Il caressa de sa main libre le visage de Kyo. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Il n'avait jamais avoué à Kyo ses réels sentiments à son égard. Il aimait le Chat plus que tout au monde. Même si ce n'était pas à faire, il profitait du sommeil du Chat pour toucher la douce peau de son visage. Il voulait l'embrasser mais réussit à contenir son désir. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il étouffe le Chat. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux du Chat où il se perdit. Son visage avança lentement de celui du jeune comateux. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il murmura en laissant une larme s'échapper:

"Reviens moi…J'ai besoin de toi…"

"Haru…"

Le Chat avait murmuré son prénom! Il était empli de joie. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur une joue puis il descendit lentement dévorer son cou. Le chat gémit et la ligne du cardiogramme monta joyeusement. Le Bœuf s'arrêta et regarda le cœur du Chat amoindrir ses pulsations. Haru lui murmura qu'il revenait et il s'en alla. Il rentra chez lui en toute discrétion et prit quelques unes de ses affaires scolaires et personnelles puis partit à l'hôpital. Il y resta pendant un mois, dormant aux côtés du Chat. Toutefois l'état de ce dernier ne s'arrangeait pas. Haru désespérait de jours en jours. Kyo ne reviendrait-il jamais à la vie?

Mais l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit…

Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait de l'école, il vit le Chat réveillé. Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, en face du Chat. Puis, quelque chose le submergea et il se jeta dans les bras de Kyo. Il était tellement content que celui-ci soit réveillé! Il l'aimait. Il le savait et cela à jamais. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et embrassa le Monstre. Ce dernier, surpris par autant de vivacité, et pas bien réveillé, ne réagit pas. Haru, croyant que Kyo ne voulait pas de lui s'éloigna lentement, les yeux baissés. Kyo, après avoir réalisé que son aimé l'aimait à son tour, passa rapidement sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Haru, surpris, ne réagit pas dans un premier temps puis il demanda finalement l'accès à sa bouche. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel puis, essoufflés, ils se séparèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Kyo passa sa main hésitante dans les cheveux du bicolore qui sourit à son geste. Puis, contre toute attente, les mots sortirent d'eux même, brisant le silence.

"Je t'aime Haruchan"

"Ai shiteru, Kyochan"

Ils lièrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Soudain, un médecin du nom d'Hatori entra dans la pièce. Haru resta égal à lui même tandis que Kyo rougissait puis pâlissait sachant qu'Hatori allait tout dire à Akito. Le médecin, ayant deviné les pensées du Chat le rassura de suite:

"J'ai dit à Akito que je partais voir Ayamé. Au départ, c'était vrai puis il a insisté pour que l'on vienne te rendre une petite visite tous les deux."

Ayamé apparut dans le cadre de la porte puis, sur un ton mélodramatique, il lança:

"Eh bien, oui dans mon extrême bonté, j'ai voulu venir voir notre dernier petit malade pour prendre ses mesures et qu'il fasse mannequin pour mes prochaine création…"

"QUUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je NE VEUX PAS porter tes créations! Je ne suis pas un objet!"S'écria Kyo.

"Je te sacrifie de mon précieux temps et tu ne veux même pas me remercier! Arrggg! T'avais raison Hatori, mais Kyo-chan, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas porter mes sublimes créations? Cela t'élèvera à la stature d'un demi-dieu…"

Dès que Kyo entendi le mot Dieu, il pâlit. Conscient qu'il avait touché inconsciemment une corde sensible, Ayamé parla encore plus vite et en articulant encore moins. Haru mordilla l'oreille du Chat pour le distraire. Cela marcha. Kyo lâcha un gémissement distinct puis rougit comme une pivoine. Haru rit à son oreille et continua ses traitements pendant qu'Hatori faisait taire le Serpent d'un langoureux baiser. Ayamé gémit de bonheur et puis il se calma. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Kyo se fatigua vite et dans un élan de sommeil prononcé, il accorda à Ayamé le privilège d'utiliser son corps pour tester ses nouvelles créations vestimentaires, si lui et l'hippocampe ne disaient rien à Akito sur la relation qu'il entamait avec Haru. Les adultes partirent. Haru et Kyo mangèrent le repas servi puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au bout d'une semaine, Kyo put sortir de l'hôpital. Il rentrait chez Shiguré. Haru venait habiter avec lui.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement. Puis un jour, Akito arriva dans la maison de Shiguré dans le milieu de la soirée. Il appela Kyo et ils sortirent dans la cour. Akito attrapa Kyo par le col et commença à déverser son poison de paroles plus détestables et méprisables les unes que les autres. Kyo se souvint de l'image de sa mère. Il frappa Akito et un combat serré s'engagea entre eux. Contre toute attente, Kyo gagna ce combat et cria à Akito:

"Je me suis libéré de ton emprise, tu entends, tout comme Haru! Je ne t'appartiens plus, je suis libre! J'aime! Et l'amour apporte la liberté! Tu le sais puisque tu as libéré Kuréno! Laisse tous les Soma tranquille tu n'en seras que plus apprécié ! Presque tous ont réussi à se libérer! Je le sais! Laisse moi tranquille! "

"Pour qui te prends-tu? Je suis ton Dieu…"

"Non! Tu es le diable! Et je suis moi! Un être humain parmi tant d'autres…"

Akito retourna auprès du Coq, plus furieux que jamais. Toutefois, Kyo avait raison, la malédiction avait été brisée par Tohru Honda qui avait avoué son amour à Momiji. Yuki l'avait suivi en déclarant sa flamme à son vice président qui l'avait accepté en explosant de joie. Tous les Soma avaient trouvé leurs âmes sœurs.

En remontant dans sa chambre, Kyo vit que le Bœuf sortait juste de la douche. Il vit les nombreuses petites gouttelettes d'eau qui descendaient le long de son torse pour tomber dans la serviette qui ceignait ses hanches. Il se lécha les babines et entra dans sa chambre après Haru qui le désirait aussi. Il le plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il déplaça ses baisers dans le cou du Bœuf, ses mains parcourant le torse de son compagnon. Il défit rapidement la serviette qui gênait sa progression vers le bas ventre du jeune homme. Ses baisers se dirigèrent vers les tétons du bicolores qui gémit sous les caresses osées de son copain. Il arriva au bas ventre du Bœuf et le mordilla provoquant de légers cris chez son compagnon. Il emboucha rapidement le sexe de son partenaire et fit exerça de lents va-et-vient. Haru força la cadence avec ses mouvements de hanches et en appuyant sur la tête du Chat qui allait toujours plus loin. Il cria une fois son prénom puis se libéra dans cette bouche chaleureuse. Kyo avala doucement le liquide puis embrassa Haru.

Ce dernier le poussa vers le lit et l'y fit tomber. Il enleva le tee-shirt du Chat et l'embrassa. Il détailla avec précision chacun de ses muscles en descendant irrémédiablement vers le bas. Kyo sentit sa hampe rouge de désir frotter contre la gorge d'Haru. Ce dernier embrassa du bout des lèvres la verge du Chat puis la prit dans sa bouche comme une sucette qu'il s'efforça de lécher au maximum, tout en accélérant la cadence. Toutefois, quelques secondes avant que Kyo jouisse, il s'arrêta et le regarda dans ces magnifiques yeux couleurs de braise. Il se mit à sa hauteur sous le regard frustré du Chat puis s'empala en un coup sur son intimité tendue. Kyo poussa un cri sur aigu. Yuki cria de sa chambre, d'où des sons et gémissements suspects sortaient, qu'ils fassent moins de bruit. Kyo choisit ce moment-là pour jouïr et hurler le nom d'Haru. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Haru blottit sa tête dans le cou de son Chat en sueur. Leurs deux corps humides frissonnèrent au contact de la petite brise qui passait par la fenêtre.

Le lendemain matin, Ayamé entra en grandes pompes dans la chambre du Chat. Il rit quand il découvrit les duex corps nus et enlacés sur les draps. Il se retira, rejoignant Ayamé et Shiguré dans le monde de plaisir où avaient été les jeunes précédemment. Quand Kyo se réveilla, il ne vit pas Haru mais devina qu'il était en bas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'habilla puis descendit dans le salon, découvrant Ayamé et Haru discuter des tenues à lui faire porter. Kyo, malgré ses protestations défila pour Ayamé, sous les yeux gourmands du Bœuf. Ce dernier lui avait promis une récompense de taille s'il défilait pour le Serpent. A la fin du défilé, Kyo sortit dehors et Haru l'y rejoignit. Il se serra contre le Chat qui comprit qu'Haru voulait de lui maintenant. Ils partirent dans la forêt d'où des bruits insolites sortirent.

Manabé et Yuki étaient restés au lit mais reprenait leurs activités, Kakéru (c bi1 kom ça kil s'appelle?chais plus! Roh la honte!) n'étant jamais à court de jeux qui étaient aussi divers que sa façon d'en parler! C'est à dire beaucoup beaucoup de jeux…

_**Alors cette fic, comment? Bien? Pas bien? Donnez moi votre avis!**_

_**Je sais je suis une vrai perverse maintenant! Mais bon j'y peux rien …C'est la vie lol!Bon tchao……**_

_**Nekochan Miharu!**_


End file.
